Spot, Dutchy, and Da' Goil's They Love
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is a cute little Romance, you'll see how Spot, and Dutchy tie in togehter asyou read the story.Chapter Two is up
1. Da' Guy's and Der' goils!

Spot's, and Dutchy's Goil's  
  
Note: You are probably wondering why I have Dutchy and Spot goils in one story, well that's because Dutchy, is Spice's brudda', and Spot is Ama's best friend for the long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Spot Conlon  
  
'Me, Spot Conlon, leada' of da' Brooklyn Newsies,I mean I can soak any scabba dat' comes me way, hey i could even soak dem' wit' one hand behind me back, could even stand up ta' any udda' man for dat' matta', or even woman,(not dat' i'd want ta', but I could), except her, except Spice.I looked down at da' goil dat' slept next ta' me, her soft blond hair blue eye's, her milky white arms, acroos me tanned chest.Dis' is da' only goil dat' eva' had da' nerve ta' argue wit' me, she's a newsie from Manhatten, her brudda is Dutchy, she resembles him alot, except for her be'n a goil, and more atractive.  
  
I looked ova' at her,"Spice, yous gonna wake up any time soon?"  
  
She smiled up at me,"Do I have ta'?"  
  
I pulled her into me arms a little more, and grinned,"Well yous don't really have ta,"I continued ta' lay der' wit' Spice in me arms, last night was both of our foist time do'n it eva', yeah yous probably think'n Spot Conlon has a new goil every day of da' week, well i would like ta' make somethin' clear, I have neva' til' last night had sex wit' anyone. Actually last night we didn't have sex, we made love is a betta' way of put'n it, we's was meant ta' be, and she felt da' same way as me, i looked at her,"Well i am definiately glad we's waited, yous were amaze'n not dat' i have udda' experiences ta' compare yous wit', we's got ta' get yous back ta' Manhatten, before yous brudda' find's out what we's done."  
  
She grinned up at me,"Yous afraid of Dutchy?"  
  
I got out'ta bed and got me clothes on,"Nah. just I care for yous, and i don't want me goil's brudda' ta' kill me if he knew we done, what we did, when we did it."  
  
Spice put on her clothes and we left the Brooklyn Lodge'n House, and headed towards Manhatten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Dutchy Kurstian  
  
I was just get'n down stairs when I heard Mush, Aztec, and Race, talk'n 'bout me sista' spend'n a night wit' Spot Conlon,I glared at Mush,"What did yous say?"  
  
Aztec, me goilfriend looked at me,"Mush, was just say'n dat' Spice was wit' Spot, yous know afta' Medda's show, dey' went ta' Brooklyn."  
  
I glared at her,"What da' hell would she want ta' go ta' Brooklyn for, Aztec, why?!"  
  
She matched me glare, wit' one of her own,"How am i suppose ta' know, i ain't her keepa', Race was da' one dat' told Mush and i was just here try'n ta' get da' details, so don't yell at me?!"she walked out of da' build'n.  
  
I glared at Race,"I'll deal wit'chu lata' Race!"I went afta' Aztec, den' I took  her arm as i caught up wit' her,"I am sorry baby, just I worry 'bout me sista'."  
  
She looked at me, still mad,"Dat' ain't a good excuse ta' take yous anga' out on me!"  
  
I wrapped me arms 'round her waist,"I know baby, I am sorry,"I made a pouty face, which usually worked,"Please dont'chu be mad no more?"  
  
She laughed,"Alright,"den' she gave me a lil' smack, on me cheek,"Yous scare me when yous raze yous voice like dat."  
  
I tilted her chin, so dat' she could be stare'n at me wit' her mid-night blue eye's, den' i kissed her,"I would neva' scare yous on purpose,"I looked up ta' see Spot and Spice walk'n up ta' Aztec and me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Spot Conlon  
  
When Spice and i walked up ta' Aztec, and Dutchy, I suddenly got da' idea dat' her brudda knew.  
  
Dutchy glared at me, den turned ta' his sis',"Where were yous last night?"  
  
Spice looked up at Dutchy, den' she wrapped her arm 'round me waist,"I slept wit' Spot last night,"I can't believe she just told  Dutchy like dat'.  
  
Aztec must have took sympathy on me, she took Dutchy's arm,"We's betta' get ta' sale'n, der' aint nuddin' yous could do now."  
  
Dutchy glared at me, den' at her again,"Like hell der' ain't, i could kill him."Aztec wispered in his ear somethin'.  
  
I turned towards Spice,"Yous okay?"  
  
Spice surprisingly found dis' amuse'n,"Yeah, he always agrees wit' Aztec."  
  
Dutchy came at me, and grabbed me shirt colla',"Yous betta not brake me sista's heart, Conlon!"  
  
Neva' realized how short i actually was, til' me feet weren't on da' ground, sure i could had fought back, but I didn't want Spice ta' hate me,"I-I-I-I promise, put me down now okay!"  
  
He let go of me colla', den' walked away, wit' his arm 'round Aztec.  
  
I turned and faced Spice,"Dat' went well,"I kissed her, den' left,"I'll see yous ta'marrow."  
  
She pulled me into a passionate kiss, which I returned, I'll be a fool not ta',"Maybe I will see yous ta' nite."   
  
I grinned,"I'll come an get you's lata' den',"den' I kissed her cheek and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Dutchy Kurstian  
  
When we got ta' da' World Center, Spec's, Snitch, and Itey, were 'ready in line,"Hey boys!"  
  
Snitch stared at Aztec,"Hey der' Aztec,"he has had a crush on Aztec, since da' two of us found her in Central Park.  
  
I glared at him, 'cause he was look'n a lil' ta' deep at me goil,"Hey Snitch watch yous self will yous?"I wrapped me arms 'round Aztec's neck, allow'n for her ta' lean againt me, I felt her forehead,"Yous still sick baby?"  
  
She leaned her head back against me chest,"Nah, not since yesterday,"she fell in me arm's. causing me own self ta' fall ta' da' ground wit' her.  
  
I layed her down, gently rest'n her head on me lap,"Itey, Specs, go get help!"  
  
Snitch started ta' panick,"What's da' matta' wit' her, she breath'n, she alright."  
  
I shook me head,"I have no clu' Snitch, dis' is da' second time she's done dis' in da' same week,"I rolled me eye,"Snitch, I can't wait for dem' help me get her ta' da' docta's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Spot Conlon  
  
I saw Spec's, and Itey run'n ta' da' Manhatten lodge'n house,"Spec's, what's da' matta!"  
  
Itey looked at me,"Aztec, she i don't know."  
  
Specs looked at me,"She clapsed in da' line of da' World Centa', Snitch, and Dutchy are wit' her now."  
  
I ran ta' da' world centa', I found da' two Snitch, and Dutchy, carry'n Aztec, actually Dutchy was carry'n her. Snitch was just walk'n beside Dutchy. Which i could see he was get'n Dutchy really frusterated.  
  
Dutchy saw me, den' pointed his head at Snitch.  
  
I got da' idea dat' Dutchy want'n me ta' get Snitch away from him,"Hey Snitch, yous gotta get back ta' da' World Centa', I will help Dutchy."  
  
Snitch looked at Dutchy, who gestured for him ta' go,"Well see yous lata'."  
  
I walked beside Dutchy, all da' way ta' da' docta's, when we's got der' da' docta' looked over at us, den' continued ta' do what he was do'n in da' foist place, before walk'n ova' ta' Dutchy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Dutchy Kurstian  
  
I was sick out'ta me mind, hold'n Aztec in me arms, not know'n why she kept get'n sick like dis.i looked up and saw da' docta' walk'n me way,"Docta' we's were stand'n in da' line, den' she clapsed."  
  
Da' Docta' brought a chair, so dat' i wouldn't have ta' hold her no more,"Do yous know if she's eat'n anythin' dis' morn'n?"  
  
I shook me head,"Nah, neitha' of us did."  
  
Da' Docta' took her pulse, den' Aztec started ta' wake up before leav'n ta' da' examin'n room, da' Docta' looked at me hand,"Yous should go get yous hand cleaned up, I'll go take her ta' da' room,"He left the wait'n room wit' Aztec.  
  
I went ta' da' wash room ta' clean me arm, When I got back out Spot was still der' in da' sit'n area,"What yous still do'n here Spot?"  
  
He looked up at me, I noticed dat' he was worried 'bout Aztec, he scooted ova' so dat' i could sit down,"I wanted ta' wait ta' see how she's do'n in der', she is me friend, before she was yous goilfriend,"he laughed.  
  
I decided ta' ignore him laugh'n, den he laughed again,"What yous laugh'n 'bout Spot?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Spot Conlon  
  
I stared at Dutchy,"Just member'n when she first told me dat' she love dis' Manhatten newsie, den' I asked if she eva' talked ta' him, den' she said well nah, but he loves me ta', I saw it in his eye's, I thought she was crazy,"I turned ta' face Dutchy,"Yous know what?"   
  
Dutchy stared at me,"What Spot?"  
  
I grinned,"She was right, yous do love her, I could see it in yous eyes like she said."  
  
Dutchy grinned,"She told yous she was in love wit' me when she neva' even talked ta' me?"  
  
I rest my hand on his shoulder,"Yeah just like I felt 'bout yous sis' Spice, Dutchy, I really do love her."  
  
Dutchy looked at me hard,"Yous really do dont'chu Spot?"  
  
I nodded,"Yeah, she's da' best thing dat' eva' happened ta' me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Dutchy Kurstian  
  
I looked at Spot's hand, then at him,"Spot, i don't hate yous anymore but, get'chu hand off of me."  
  
Spot laughed,"Sorry."  
  
I have ta' admit it was nice not have'n ta' wait alone, for da' docta' ta' come out,"Thank's Spot, yous should go back ta' Brooklyn and sale papes, so yous have a place ta' stay,"I saw da' Docta' come towards me, and den' I got ta' me feet,"Spot I want ta' be alone wit' da' docta'.  
  
Spot nodded den' took off.  
  
Da' Docta looked at me,"Mr?"  
  
"Kurstian."  
  
The docta' scribbled somethin' on his book,"Mr.Kurstian, your girlfriend, she isn't sick, she's have'n a baby, you could wait out here for her, make sure she take's care of herself and the baby."  
  
All i could do was nod, when I saw Aztec come'n out she looked like she had been crying, she walked right past me wit'out say'n a word.  
  
I jogged up ta' her,"Aztec baby, yous okay?"  
  
She glared at me,"Nah, Dutchy i aint okay!"  
  
I walked her ta' a bench, and sat down wit' her,"We's gonna be alright, I will be der' for yous Aztec, and da' baby."  
  
She stood up, and stared at me,"Nah, yous got yous dream, i am da' one dat' ruined me life, yous could still walk away like nuddin' eva' happened,"she started ta' walk away.  
  
I stood in front of her, den' held on'ta her hand,"Aztec, yous are da' biggest part of me dreams, da' numba' one person dat' is in me dreams, yous didn't ruin nuddin',"I wrapped her tightly in me arms.  
  
Aztec pushed me off of her, den' turned and walked towards da' lodg'n house,"Yous dreams ta' be a reporta'!"  
  
I decided ta' let her go wit'out me ta' da' lodg'n house, so dat' she could have time alone, and so dat' I could talk ta' Blink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Spot Conlon  
  
I decided ta' stay in Da' Manhatten lodge'n house til' Spice came back, i was lay'n on her bed when Aztec came in wit' tears in her eye,"Yous all right der' Aztec?"  
  
She jumped,"Shit Spot, yous scared me!"  
  
I got down off of Spice's bed, den' sat next ta' Aztec"Yous alright?"  
  
She started ta' cry more,"Spot I want'ta die!"  
  
I looked at her,"No yous don't!"   
  
She glared at me,"Spot i am have'n a baby!"  
  
I stared hard at her,"Yous mean as in mudda' child baby?"  
  
She laughed,"What else is der'?"  
  
I thought for a moment, den' laughed,"Nuddin' I guess!"  
  
She layed dow den' told me ta' tel' her one of me Brooklyn adventures, but as she always does, she fell asleep before I could even start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Dutchy Kurstian  
  
When I got ta' Blink's house I was greeted by Ama, who was also a newsie, but now is married wit' three kid's and Boots,who they allowed ta' live wit' dem' since der' was hardly any room for da' boy in da' lodg'n house, after Ama let me in I stood by da' door wait'n for Blink ta' come out of da' room.  
  
Der' daughta' Medda'lyn ran up ta' me,"Up, up, Up,!"  
  
I picke da' goil up and held her in me arms, den' she started ta' cry,"What's da' matta' wit' yous Medda'lyn?"I rocked her in me arms til' she stopped cry'n, den' I let her go when Blink came in'ta see me,"Hey der' Blink, i wanted ta' talk ta' yous, 'bout somethin'."  
  
Blink lead me down da' step's, and outside of Irvin' hall,"What yous got on da' mind?"  
  
I stared at him,"Well yous know Aztec right?"  
  
Blink nodded,"Yeah, she alright?"  
  
"Well, she ain't sick, she' have'n a baby and she is Avoid'n me eva' since she found da' news out."  
  
"Is da' baby your's?"  
  
I smacked him in da' back of da' head,"Of course it's mine, who else would it be?"  
  
Blink shrugged,"I just always thought yous were da'' type ta' wait til' marraige."  
  
"Not everyone is like yous, ya' know?"  
  
Blink thought for a moment,"Are yous gonna stay wit' her?"  
  
I had ta' just smack him,"Of course, I love her."  
  
Blink thought again, step'n away from me reach before open'n his mouth,"Do you think she did dis' on purpose, so dat' way yous don't have an excuse ta' leav her."  
  
I laughed,"Nah, she tried ta' get me ta' break up wit' her, when she found da' news out."  
  
Blink's tone changed,"Dutchy, yous gotta' be der' for Aztec, show her dat', you not go'n any'where, be'n in dat' conditon is scarey, even for married coupas', yous gonna find a'nudda job?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Spot Conlon  
  
I stayed der' think'n 'bout how one time of love make'n could 'cause dis' kind of situation,'If dis' eva' happened ta' yous Spot, will yous be der' for da' goil yous claim ta' love?', while think'n that ta' me'self Spice came in'ta da' bunk rooms, I walked ova' ta' her,"Yous sale all yous papes?"  
  
Spice grinned at me,"Yous betta' believe it."  
  
I wrapped me arms 'round her,"Yous would marry me right, yous know when we's ready?"  
  
She stared at me for a while,"Yeah Spot, when we's ready."  
  
I ran me finga's through her hair,"What would yous do if one of us became pregnant?"  
  
She laughed,"Depends which one it was, yous see if it was yous, i would be make'n da' headlines, but if it were me i would just be pregnant wit' da' child."  
  
I gently pulled her hair,"Would yous marry me if yous found yous expect'n?"  
  
"If yous really wanted ta' marry me outta love, yeah i would."  
  
I pulled her in and hugged her tightly,"Dat's good ta' know."  
  
"What brought dis' thought ta' yous mind, Spot?"  
  
I walked wit' her outta da' lodge'n house,"Just realized dat' yous could be carry'n a piece of me, dat's all."  
  
She smiled at me,"Da' real question for dat' time is, are yous ready if da ' situation came up, at any time, right?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Dutchy Kurstian  
  
I looked at Blink,"Well I showed some of me artica's ta' Denton, den' he said dat' i could talk ta' him if I eva' decided ta' not be a newsie no more."  
  
Blink loolked at me,"So did yous talk ta' Denton?"  
  
"I was gonna take Aztec wit' me when I go."  
  
Blink smiled at me,"Den' why dont yous hurry and go get da' goil?"  
  
I rolled me eye's den' took off run'n back ta' da' lodge'n house, when I got ta' da' bunk rooms I found Aztec sleep'n in me own bunk, I walked ova' ta' it den' knelt beside her,"Aztec yous gotta wake up, we's need ta' talk 'bout da' baby."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, den' shut dem' again when she saw dat' it was me,"What 'bout da' baby?"  
  
I thought for a moment,"I wanted ta' talk 'bout how, we's gonna live."  
  
She sat up and walked ta' da' wash room, den' went ta' da' showa' room and locked da' door,"Leave me alone Dutchy, we's don't need yous!"  
  
I waited for her ta' open da' door,"Yous got'ta open da' door Aztec."  
  
"No I dont gotta do nuddin'."  
  
I looked at da' door,"Well if yous don't open da' door den' i will break it down."  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
I aimed ta' elbow da' door, as i was get'n closa', da' door opened suddenly, cause'n me ta' slam against da' wall,"Shit!"  
  
Aztec walked ova' ta' me,"Yous was actually gonna break da' door down?"  
  
I held me nose, den' looked at her, she looked like she was try'n not ta' laugh,"Yeah, course i was, why yous open it ?"  
  
She started ta' laugh,"I didn't want yous ta' hurt yous self, i knew yous would break da' door ta' get ta' me didn't want dat' ta' happen, but yous hurt yous self any ways," she started ta' cry,"I didn't means ta' hurt yous Dutchy, it's just dis' baby thing, it's got me all confused, yous know what I mean?"  
  
I wrapped me free hand 'round her, pull'n her in ta' a hug,"I know exactly what yous mean, baby, exactly,"I shut da' door behind me lock'n it,"I missed yous all day, I couldn't stand not be'n near yous."  
  
She grinned,"Yous were always wit' me, dis' child is yous and me,"she wrapped her arms 'round me neck and kissed me.  
  
I pinned her up against da' showa' room door, den tried ta unbutton her blouse.  
  
She looked at me wide eyed,""What yous do'n?"  
  
I grinned at her, "If yous don't know what I am do'n den' we's in trouba' say'n we's have a baby come'n and all,"I lifted her chin up towards me, den' I kissed her, pull'n her tightly in towards me.  
  
"Dutchy, not here,"she pulled away from me.  
  
I stared at her a little confused,"Why not doll?"   
  
"Da' udda' guys will be back soon,"she unlocked da' door den' walked out of da' boy's bunk room.  
  
I suddenly remembered why I came look'n for her earlier,"I want yous ta' go ta' Denton's wit' me, he might have a job at da' Sun for me."  
  
She smiled at me,"Dat's great, what we's wait'n for?"  
  
I lead her out of da' lodge'n house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Spot Conlon  
  
I tried ta' change da' Subject,"Did yous sale many papes ta'day?"  
  
Spice grinned,"Yous ain't leave'n da' subject dat' easily, what brought da' question on?"  
  
"Just Aztec, and yous brudda', they's go'n through dis' whole thing,"I suddenly remembered dat' Spice had no idea what happened earlia' dis' morn'n, by da' expression on her face.  
  
"Me brudda got Aztec knocked up?"She stared at me hard.  
  
I looked around the streets, hope'n ta' see a'nudda newsie, I saw Race,"Race come here would ya' please?"  
  
Race stared at me awkwardly,"What do yous want Spot?"He noticed Spice stand'n next ta' me,"Hey der' Spice."  
  
Spice smiled,"Hey Race,"she leaned in towards me,"Yous ain't off da' hook yet."  
  
I looked at her, den' at Race,"Hey yous want ta' grab somethin' ta' eat?"  
  
Race shook his head,"Nah just got done eat'n,"He walked away quiker den' he had walked up ta' Spice and me.  
  
"I'm go'n ta' get dat' bum,"I looked at where Spice once was stand'n,"Spice where are yous?" I saw her sit'n on da' bench across from where I was stand'n.  
  
She laughed,"'Bout time yous find me Mr. Conlon!"  
  
I grinned at her,"Well yous left me , when I looked yous was gone."  
  
She got seriouse again,"Me brudda' got Aztec knocked up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When did theys find out?"  
  
"Dis' morn'n, Azz, passed out in da' line of da' ditribution office, den' Dutchy took her ta' da' docta's."  
  
Spice looked straight ahead,"I wonda' whet they's plan'n on do'n 'bout dis' baby situation, is Dutchy da' fadda?"  
  
I glared at her,"Of course he is, she neva' would cheat on Dutchy, she loves him, how could you's say somethin' dat' dumb Spice?"  
  
Spice reached for me hand,"Sorry Spot, yous right, of course it's me brudda's baby, don't know what i was think'n 'bout,"she rested her head on me shoulda',"I don't think I could paicta' me'self in dat' situation."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Dutchy Kurstian  
  
I kept look'n ova' at Aztec as we's sat der' in Denton's apartment,"Do you's think I could get da' job for a repoter, at da' Sun Denton?"  
  
Denton looked up from da' papa's I give'n him ta' look at,"Yeah, i showed dem' ta' me boss, he told me ta' show yous da' ropes of da' way thing's woik, yous know wit' big time papa' company's like da' Sun," he looked at Aztec, who was try'n her best ta' sit stil, and then looked back at me,"He want's yous ta' start as soon as possiba' Dutchy," he looked back at Aztec,"Yous alright der' Aztec?"  
  
Aztec smiled,"Yeah course i am, just excited for Dutchy," she smiled at me,"Den' again i always am."  
  
I looked at Denton , who was grin'n,"Ain't she somethin'?"  
  
Denton nodded,"She certainly is, well if yous excuse yous self's I got ta' get ready fro a date, meet me at seven-thirty monday morn'n at da' Sun Dutchy,"he opened da' front door for Aztec, and me.  
  
When we's were outside of da' bould'n Aztec took me hand,"I love yous so much Dutchy Kurstian, and don't yous eva' forget dat',"she kissed me cheek softly, and then we headed ova' ta' da' lodge'n house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
~Spot Conlon  
  
I wrapped me arm's 'round Spice,"I know it's scary ta' think 'bout, but we's should think 'bout dat' type of stuff."  
  
Spice rested her head on me shoulder,"Spot?"  
  
I looked down at her,"Yeah doll?"  
  
"Just think'n, if dat' were ta' hap'n ta' me, would yous still want me?"Spice looked up at me.  
  
"Course, yous me goil, and dat' would neva' change, yous won't get rid of me dat' easily Spice,"I kissed the top of her head,"Yous da' only goil dat' i eve' loved , and dat' ain't neva' go'n ta' change."  
  
(Note: If you like this story and want me to keep going please send me reviews.) 


	2. Spreading Da' New's

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies. except Aztec, and Spice.  
  
Chapter Two- Spreading Da' New's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Dutchy Kurstian  
  
When da' two of us reached da' lodg'n house neitha' of us were ready ta' tel' Klopp' 'bout me get'n Aztec pregnant, but I knew dis' was somethin' we's had ta' do, I looked ova' at Aztec, "Yous ready ta' tel' Klopp'?"  
  
She nodded, den' squeezed me hand tighta' as we entered da' lodg'n house, "We's go'n ta; be just fine Dutchy."  
  
I couldn't believe dat' she was act'n more braver den' I was, and she was da' one have'n da' kid, "Klopp!"  
  
Klopp' peeked out of his office, den' looked at da' two of us, "What can i help yous two wit' Dutchy, Aztec?" he could tel' dat' i was nervouse, "Why dont'chu come inta' me office yous two."  
  
I helped Aztec inta' da' seat, den' I was so nervouse i went ta' sit in da' udda' chair but ended up on da' hard floor.  
  
Aztec stared at me confused, den' turned ta' Klopp', "Kloppman, Dutchy and I, we's have'n a baby."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Kloppman  
  
I stared at Dutchy, who was still sit'n on da' floor, den' i looked at Aztec, "Are yous, are yous, Aztec are da' two of use cert'n 'bout dis'?"  
  
Dutchy finally sat in da' chair, den' rolled his eyes, "'Course we's cert'n klopp', Aztec and i went ta' da' docta' dis' morn'n afta she collapsed in da' line of da' distribution centa'.'  
  
Aztec took ahold of Dutchy's hand, den' looked ova' at me, "I been feel'n sick for da' last coupa' of weeks, neva' really expected for dis' ta' happen."  
  
I stared at her, "Not expect dis' ta' happen, yous had ta' expect somethin' was wrong wit'chu Aztec, if yous two slept ta'getha den' yous had ta' expect dis' ta' happen."  
  
Dutchy stood up, and glared at me, "Klopp' dont'chu talk ta' her like dat'."  
  
I looked at da' young man, who once was just a kid, and would neva' dream ta' talk ta' me wit' such boldness, as to not want ta;' get me own feelin's hurt, now he stood der' defend'n her, his goil, Aztec, "Why didn't yous think dat' yous might be carry'n a baby, Aztec?"  
  
Aztec looked at me, ""Cause da' week before Race had da' stomach flu, so I thought dat' i just caught what he caught, hust worse."  
  
I realized dat' she was right 'bout Race be'n sick, so I assumed dat' was a good excuse ta' not think much of her be'n pregnant, i softened me tone, "Aztec, I am sorry, just i couldn't believe dat' yous two are in dis' situation, I still see yous as a little kid Dutchy, and yous, along wit' da' dda' goils are like me own daughta's, I just was shocked by da' news."  
  
Aztec smiled, "I unda'stand Klopp' , I was shocked more den' you when I found da' new's out."  
  
I smiled at her, "I bet yous were," I thought for a moment, "What'chu plan'n on do'n?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Dutchy Kurstian  
  
I smiled at Aztec, "I got a job at da' Sun, Denton showed his boss, and da' boss like da' things I wrote 'bout da' life of newsies dure'n da' strike, and he was impressed, dat's what Denton told me anyways."  
  
Klopp' smiled at Aztec, den' me, "Dat's great Dutchy, yous two could stay here til' da' time be'n, til' yous got a place of yous own."  
  
Aztec smiled, den' wrapped her arms around Klopp',"Thank's Klopp's yous da' greatest!"  
  
Klopp' patted her back, "Why is it yous goils only call me dat' when yous get what'chu want?"  
  
Aztec laughed, "Just what goils do Klopp', we's funny like dat'."  
  
I put me arm around Aztec, den' looked at Klopp', "Thank yous Klopp'."  
  
Da' two of us went up stairs ta' da' bunks.  
  
I took a hold of Aztec's hand, "Yous want ta' rest?"  
  
Aztec shook her head, "Nah, I ain't tired."  
  
I thought for a moment, "What'chu want ta' do, baby?"  
  
She rubbed her stomach, "I can use somethin' ta' eat."  
  
I wrapped me arm 'round her shoulder den' lead her ta' Tibby's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Spot Conlon  
  
Spice, and I made our way ta' Brooklyn, I could smell da' water below as we reached da' lodgin' house, it smelled of cigar's.  
  
"Yous look beautifa' ta'day if I didn't mention dat ta'day," I kissed her cheek, da' softest cheek dat' I eva' kissed was hers.  
  
She looked at me confused, "Yous say say somethin'?"  
  
I grinned, "Nah, just said yous looked nice is all," I could tel' she was still worried 'bout her brudda', and Aztec, "They's get through dis' dool."  
  
She smiled at me, "I'm pass dat' mess, I was just think'n dat' I am go'n ta' be an aunt.'  
  
I grinned, "And I am go'n ta' be a, uh," I laughed, "I still go'n ta' be Spot."  
  
She laughed, "Yous Aztec's best friend Spot, yous will be somethin' ta' dis' baby."  
  
I lead her ta' me room, dat' was away from da' udda' newsies, den' I shut da' door, "Guess yous right, yous want ta' got ta' bed now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~Dutchy Kurstian  
  
I wrapped me arms around da' chair Aztec was sit'n in, at Tibby's, "What yous feel like eat'n?"  
  
"Snitch!"  
  
I looked at her puzzled, "Snitch?"  
  
"Yeah he's right der'," She laughed as she explained ta' me, "I want fries, and a hot dog."  
  
Snitch came ova' ta' da' table, 'Aztec yous alright, yous gave me a scare dis' morn'n."  
  
She smiled yeah, "Sorry 'bout dat', did yous sale all yous papes?"  
  
Snitch nodded, den' reached for her hand, I kicked him from unda' da' table, he removed his hand, "What did da' docta's say?"  
  
She looked at me, den' looked at Snitch, "I am have'n a baby, Snitch.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Snitch (Christofe King)  
  
I know for cert'n, if i was drink'n somethin' at dat' moment, i most certainly would had spit ot out, "A baby?"  
  
Dutchy looked at me, "Yeah yous deaf, she said baby, we's have'n a baby."  
  
I glared at Dutchy, "Yeah just surprised is all," he was really get'n on me nerve, and when he kicked me unda' da' table i almost reached out and grabbed at him, but I thought dat' i should act da' gentlemn's part, you know since he wasn't, "How do yous feel 'bout dis' Aztec?"  
  
Aztec smiled, I loved ta' see her smile, she smiles 'lot more wit' me den' Dutchy I bet, "At foist I was nervouse, now i am not as nervouse 'cause Klopp' know's and said he will let us stay til' we move out of da' lodg'n house."  
  
I looked at Dutchy, "What'chu go'n ta' do when she , and da' baby move out?"  
  
He kicked me harder den' before, and dis' time I kicked him back, he took Aztec's hand, "Her and I are move'n out of da' lodg'n house ta'getha!"  
  
I stared at him, "What'chu go'n ta' do, for a live'n?"  
  
He sank back inta' da' chair, "I got a job at da' Sun, I start ta'mmorrow."  
  
I excused me'self from Tibby's, and headed back ta' da' lodge'n house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Spot Conlon  
  
I laid der' in bed wit' Spice, "Spice, do yous love me?"  
  
Spice looked up at me, "'Course I do spot, did yous really have ta' ask?"  
  
I kissed da' top of head, "Nah, just wonder'n why yous neva' say yous love me dat' much."  
  
She rubbed me chest wit' her fingernails, "I do though, yous know dat' dont'chu?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah I guess I do know dt', just like ta' hear it once in a while, like, when Aztec lived in brooklyn she neva' had a problem wit' say'n she loved Dutchy," I rubbed her back, "And dat's before she eva' talked ta' him."  
  
She looked up at me, "Spot, I really do, yous knwo love ya', just sometimes I can't say it as much as yous."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (If you liked this chapter, and want to to post the next, please read & review~Thanks) 


End file.
